xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Rei Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of XxxHOLiC Rei. Summary "There are many mysteries in this world... But no matter how odd, or how incredible something may be... If humans are there... If humans are involved with it... If humans wish for it, then... It disappears, appears, and disappears again... Deception... Ilusion... Death... They too, if humans accept them... If humans reject them... If humans speak of them... Will come round and return again... All in accordance with the wishes of humans" '' ''— Yuuko Now form this moment a miracle begins. You said that if I wish it hard enough my dream will come true, I believed it and was sure that we'll meet again...The dream that you wish, came true in the future. And you came up once again in this miracle. Yuuko-san and Watanuki, hangover as usual here in this miracle!! The "xxxHOLIC" world, celebrates♥ The big opening of the renovated store!! In this store. People wishes come true, Store. Guided by the edge and the connections, A curtain opens to a new story now!! This facial expressions of watanuki...What's up with his body!? Plot The chapter opens up with Watanuki calling for Yuuko, he walks and opens the door and seems surprised to see her in the room laid down in the couch in a red kimono detailed with snowflakes surrounded by incense. Watanuki enters the room with a bag and points out she is in messy state. Watanuki seems to be scolding Yuuko, telling her she shouldn't drink so much because she always gets hangovers; a wobbly Yuuko tries to stand up saying that she doesn't have one. Then surprisingly she jumps out the couch, loaded with energy, telling Watanuki to look at her swiftly moves while holding a ping-pong paddle. Watanuki eagerly questions why she is doing ping-pong moves to show sobriety and why she's doing so, Yuuko (still doing swiftly ping-pong moves) asks him if he has a problem with the fastest ball game to which he answers yes, asking if ping-pong is that sort of game and Yuuko responds she doesn't know about the game in an Osaka manner that seems to annoy Watanuki. Yuuko tells him to never mind and she asks for "that", Watanuki seems lost and then she points at the bag, it's a cheesecake made by Watanuki and Yuuko is static about it! Watanuki complains about having to make a ganache cake for Valentine’s Day and another one for White day, while she replies that she gave him something too and Watanuki replies with a sigh: "yes the order". Yuuko makes fun of his emotional state saying to him that she would let him cry if he wants but Watanuki angrily says he doesn't want to. A sparkling Yuuko stares at the cake and wonders which wine will be good for the ocasion and a melancholic Watanuki with a sad look says he doesn't mind (searching the wine and making the cakes) as long as she is happy. Yuuko then says someone else is coming, someone who'd be happy to eat the cake too. Watanuki receives a phone call from THE SUPER-IDIOT (he gets angry obviously) then Maru and Moro happily welcome Doumeki who's holding a bottle. Watanuki storms out angry that Doumeki arrives, he just walks by Watanuki with Maru and Moro around him. This makes Watanuki angry saying he shouldn't let himself in to what he responds he hasn't, Watanuki runs behind him asking him if he has a wish, so if he hasn't one he doesn't have anything to do in the shop then but Doumeki answers quickly that he does. Yuuko greets Doumeki and he hands her the champagne bottle and says it's a gift from a parishioner. Yuuko thanks him for a White day gift and Watanuki storms angry asking Yuuko if she gave Doumeki the Valentine's chocolates he made. Yuuko asks Watanuki if he wanted Doumeki to give him a White day gift but he screams he does not, Doumeki reaches his hand towards Watanuki and hands him an eraser (as a white day gift). Watanuki yells furiously and tells Doumeki he has one and doesn't need another and that at least he could have given him a pencil, while Doumeki shuts his ears and calls Watanuki noisy. Yuuko makes fun of Watanuki's emotional state telling him he can cry if he wants but he doesn't want to. Yuuko asks Maru and Moro to bring glasses, plates and a knife, they search for them and serve the cake with champagne, Yuuko is so happy and eats the cake, Watanuki says again that as long as she's happy he doesn't mind... Doumeki says the cake is good but Watanuki couldn’t care less. Yuuko gets serious, asking Doumeki about some business he has with her. Watanuki seems surprised that Doumeki says yes. He says that it's about a wish; Watanuki gets in the middle and recalls that he said he didn't have one, Doumeki says again hasn't one and Watanuki is even more confused now. Yuuko calls out Watanuki for being so "straight" and the fact that it's killing the comedy between partners; Watanuki tells he is too busy being the "straight" one, and he calls out that Doumeki is not his partner while pointing at him. Doumeki says to Watanuki he has also been messing up the acting, but Watanuki doesn't want to listen to him. Going back to the case, Yuuko asks whose wish is it, but then we see her changing clothes with the help of Maru, moro and Watanuki; apparently the wish is the parishioner's. Yuuko says that at the moment there's nobody who can make exorcisms at Doumeki’s temple but Watanuki hence that Doumeki has purity. Yuuko says that by him being there he can keep away bad spirits and it means that the situation is hard because Doumeki can't fix it, Watanuki wonders, and Yuuko keeps saying that he managed to come to the shop because the destinies where already linked: "'' and once interlinked fates go around and return once more. All in accordance with the wishes of humans''" As she says this Watanuki seems to get a headache, so Yuuko tells him he should stop drinking because he gets a hangover; though he replies that he is the one supposed to say that. Watanuki and Yuuko hear the door opens and Yuuko tells him that a customer has arrived. Characters *Kimihiro Watanuki *Yuuko Ichihara *Shizuka Doumeki Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:XxxHOLiC Rei